MurNas Treason
by SinsRose
Summary: Murtagh risked everthing and paid dearly, and now he's lost it all. MurNas Oneshot


_The songs of the dead are the lamentations of the living.(Eldest Ch:1 Twin Disaster)_

Thought Nasuada, before she stepped out of her tent on the Burning Plains. It had been three days since they won, since he left. She barley spoke his name when he was brought up she just couldn't, and when she heard he was a rider, then shock set in. Everything fell into place hitting her hard, she couldn't ever under any reasons love him, or think about it. It would be treason, beyond belief.

That is why she left, Arya to take care of the Varden's problems. She was going on a single solo mission, without Eragon, for once in her life she wouldn't have to be guarded, and she seemed like a helpless damsel in distress. She heard Eragon calling after her, but didn't turn back. She walked on not glancing once at the camp as she made her way to Gil'ead.

_It had been five days since he was tortured. Five days, since the king knew he let his brother escape._

Murtagh had felt sickened, before , but he knew the torture was the cause. He bucked heavily on his bed, coughing up blood. He had a mission to depart to anyway, he scribbled down still legible writing and wrote;

_Galbortorix; _

_I am leaving, for my mission._

_Forgive my behavior, last time,_

_I simply didn't pay attention._

_Your rider,_

_Murtagh Forsworn _

Murtagh merely laughed as he sighed his name, and headed outside the gate dressed in his normal crimson tunic. His mission wasn't a laughing manor, he had been assigned to find Nasuada, the Varden leader. He had to stop thinking about, loving her, honesty it would get him killed. After all he was a traitor in her eyes right?

"_You're the traitor,"_ echoed Thorn's thoughts in his head. He grimaced.

"_Am not. If I remember correctly, I was tortured beyond will ,and then forced to serve the king." _said Murtagh shivering at the thought.

" _You still swore oaths, to him no one not even her can change that. You gave in when you could have died, and left yourself out of this mess. She would have gotten over you," said Thorn harshly_.

"_I love her, and I can't ever change __**That! **__" he said as he snapped the link, he could of sworn he heard Thorn laughing._

Nasuada entered Gil'ead nervously, as she remembered her mother's house. She had remembered her mother being a suitor for the king, so everything would work out. She heard her door open and glanced at it worried. A man with fierce brown eyes, and brown hair entered, he obviously wanted a suitor. He glanced at her, before he shut the door.

Her eyes began to widen as she remembered who he was, she swallowed hard. She never took her eyes off him as he looked around her room. "Murtagh?" she called out as if to the air.

"How?" he asked.

"My mother was a suitor for the king. She sent me from the capital, for you." she said swallowing hard.

"Your name?" he asked.

" I don't know, she never told me and the king never called me it." said Nasuada.

"Very well I'll except you for one night." said Murtagh moving his hair from his eyes.

"Your sexy." she said her face heating up. His hand rubbed against her face marveling the crimson color. He moved his head ever so slightly, the tops of their noses touching, at once he felt an odd felling he hadn't felt before , and nearly shot his load then. Her lips hit his before, he did a thing. She kissed him furiously, her tongue begging to get him. Then it hit him, _why the hell was she rushing?_ "Murtagh please," she whimpered.

He choked back a moan, as she said that. _Why the hell did she turn him, on unlike the others? H-_ He lost all control, as he let out a moan. He glanced around trying to find the girl, she was behind him, biting a sensitive patch of skin. He was going to have marks after this, he knew it. Somehow she seemed like a virgin, however. The biting didn't stop and he kept letting out moans, he bit his lip after the forth one.

"Come on, Murtagh you sounded Sexy." she said sucking on a bit mark.

"Dammit…Ah….Don't stop." he half moaned.

_Dumbass_ muttered Thorn. Nasuada snorted and asked the dragon something.

_Don't tell him till I'm far away from here. _She said smirked while she bit him harder, making him jerk his head back with wide eyes.

_It's safe for now. All let him mate, besides Eragon trailed you. Get a session in I'll stall his dragon in a good way.' said Thorn flying off._

" Damn…I feel guilty Nasuada would kill me for this…-" he didn't finish his sentence as he let out a growl.

"She not hear and she won't know." said Nasuada.

All his thoughts on her dumped as he felt his crimson tunic dumped, beside him. He felt a burning at his checks and blushed. She began removing her pure blue one, reliving her dark skin. His hand shot towards the bra clasp letting it fall undone, he attached himself to one of her tits while holding in a moan. Nasuada smiled letting him mess around, well fuck she hadn't considered they were still in the hallway. "M-Murtagh…she stuttered. Shouldn't we go in the bedroom?" she asked, he hesitated for a moment then picked her up , and moved them onto the bed shutting an locking the door.

She bit her lip as she moaned into a kiss as he fought for control, oh no way in hell would she let him win. Five minutes passed and they still were kissing battling for dominance, by now one of his hands was on her tit squeezing trying to gain control and her knee was rubbing against his cock. He let out another sexy moan as it rubbed harder, S-Stop…That." he moaned almost dropping his load again.

"Stop? Why?" she whined still rubbing her leg on it.

Murtagh was now unbuckling his pants now, at a steady rate. The belt fell lose and the pants slipped down. Nasuada flinched, his manhood was big, shit it would hurt like hell the first time. She felt her skirt being tugged down, and twitched and grabbed his hands. She wouldn't be rushed to badly, she stroked her finger over his dark tinted nipple, making him shiver. "Please", he begged sexily. She gasped as he pulled down her skirt and underwear in one movement, then it hit her, her organism.

She gasped at the pain, as her muscled were held together at the pain, she knew her tears were visible at the pain. She saw her juices at the bottom of her legs, and blushed furiously. Murtagh shifted and moved on top of her smaller body. He held one of his fingers by her opening, and pushed it though slowly trying not to hurt the fragile girl, beneath him.

Her senses exploded making her see double. She felt a great heap of pain, it worsened as he inserted the second finger, she didn't even notice the third finger enter until the pain was so bad she couldn't see. There was a white light and her hips bucked against his hips, moaning at the intense pleasure ,as the finger moved up, and down, he smirked like hell she would win. "Don't…Stop." she moaned.

He turned her over, her ass in the air, and her on her knees. If he ever saw her again he would be a lot rougher. As he positioned himself, his precum was leaking a lot worse and he shoved into her rougher than he meant to. She screamed out his name in intense pleasure and moaned considerably. "Murtagh…" she breathed out in between moans.

He released right when her organism, did. Murtagh's hips buckled horribly as her fluid entered himself. As she finished, Murtagh felt himself fading into unconsciousness, and he could of sworn he heard himself say Nasuada, before he blacked out. Nasuada would have loved to stay, but seeing Eragon trailed her she couldn't. She just hoped nothing had gone wrong and she wouldn't give birth, how wrong she would be about that…She scribbled down on a note on the desk;

_Murtagh;_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay,_

_Eragon followed me. _

_I f , I stayed we both would have died;_

_Who knows you might have a son or daughter someday._

_I truly am sorry…_

_Love, _

_Nasuada._

_Ps, Meet here every six months, on Saturdays, and Thorn mated._

Nasuada laid the note on her mother's desk, before kissing Murtagh's forehead and scar once before she left.Nasuada grabbed Zaroc, Eragon's sword and then she ran as she got outside, before she knew it she was back home at the Varden.

Murtagh rubbed his head as he woke up. He couldn't believe what he had just done, honesty he had just had sex with a girl he didn't even know.He rose slowly pulling his tight tunic over his body, and pulling his pants on. He cursed when he didn't feel Zaroc's weight on the belt. Murtagh glanced around looking for something,telling him where the sword vanished to. He then saw a note, no doubt from the girl he had just fucked. Murtagh read down the note and cursed,and noticed the female's name. _Nasuada. _he thought bitterly. He would let this slip by the king just once as he packed his bags and left destroying the note as well.

Six Months Later

"ERAGON WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL?" screamed Nasuada.

'_With all due respect why are you leaving?' asked Saphira._

' _Your one to talk, you mated with the traitor.' said Nasuada._

' _You've known?' she asked._

' _I was with his rider, he needs to know. I'm carrying his only son. Said the Varden leader._

Saphira blinked and told Eragon to move while Nasuada fled to Gil'ead. As she saw Murtagh she told him to come over, they embraced hugging and then there was tension.

"Murtagh…I'm pregnant." she said worried.

"That's wonderful." he said smiling.

"Do you want the elves to increase his growth, so he ages quicker, so he can come with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, You have a name in mind?" he asked.

"Drew? " she asked.

He nodded pulling her into a short kiss, before they both vanished.

Four Years Later

They both had lost contact after that. Murtagh didn't show as often and left notes explaining why while Saphira's eggs were laid. Drew was now sixteen due to the growth spell and wouldn't tell anyone who his father was, even though they never met. He acted exactly like Murtagh and almost looked like him expect for his mother's eyes.

Then the day came, Nasuada was walking down the street with him in Gil'ead and Murtagh's eyes widened and rushed over.

"Murtagh, your son Drew Forsworn." she said breathlessly.

"The king will kill me later if he finds out, he pulled a green dragon egg from his bag. Drew smirked and grabbed the egg shoving it into his bag.

"Your brother knows. " he said.

"Shadeslayer found out? My dragon mated with his big fucking deal." he said not caring if he swore.

"Murtagh please you want the king to hear?" asked Nasuada.

"Love, he won't-"he was cut off by a drgon roar.

"Shit, we have a new rider."said Nasuada.

" He'll be fine-

"As where being killed by your king", she said her cheerfullness gone.

Murtagh let out a curse running towards Drew. Drew was already muttering words, _magic._ thought Murtagh. He heard a scream from Nasuada, as the king held her by the neck, as her son vanished in black smoke.

"LET HER GO!"screamed Murtagh at the king.

"Do you have permission to speak? She was your mission Murtagh. Why aren't you killing her? Hmmm? Do you want me to kill her?" he asked.

"Please let her go."he begged, getting on his knees.

"Why?"he questioned.

"Murtagh...No! Don't your life is far more important than mine. Please...Don't!"she said her voice breaking.

"I love her." he breathed out.

Several things happened at once, Eragon held a sword by his neck, Saphira' jaws were around his dragon's neck, and Nasuada was by his side.

"Murtagh, your exacty like Morzan, and his disrespectful wife. You both hide, and the create treason, I'm not surpised about Thorn, but you loving the Varden Leader.Well I might as well put you to death..."he muttered several words not even eragon had heard, but as the spell was about to hit him, Nasusda jumped in front of it.

"NO!"screamed Murtagh and Eragon at the same time, Eragon's sword, which was Zaroc pressed into the king's neck. His body fell unstill to the ground, and Saphira bit his dragon's neck making sure he was dead. Murtagh's brown eyes, had signs of tears, but he felt his oaths gone at last.

"Nasusda please don't die." muttered Eragon.

Sobbs were heard and Eragon stiffened, Murtagh was trying his best not to cry, but at this point it was too much pain. His body was drowning in it, he let out a muffled sob, as he went to his lover's body.

"Murtagh-"

"Let...me." he said his voice cracking fully and tears dripping off his face. Eragon moved for him, feeling his sorrow. He knelt down by Nasusda's face lightly kissing her lips, wetting her face with his tears.Her bright eyes that used to be so warm were dimming, the spell was taking its toll. Her hand left a burning trail were she touched his pale skin. She pulled gentally on her necklace tugging it free, and laying it in his hand.

_'Tell Drew I love him. Murtagh I'm so sorry, I couldn't stay longer her, take my memories, and my leadership. I chose you as my successor.Take my magic pendant it has my magic stored in it, I want you to use my magic as well as your own. I loved you more than you know, and I'm so happy Drew will keep your family alive. Have Arya take care of Bella, she was born...after Drew. I'm sorry I didn't bring her,she's half elf. Murtagh I must go now... I love you and I'll allways be in your heart...'_

Murtagh stiffened, and wipped his tears as her body fell limp in his hands. He pulled on her magic pendant feeling her magic rush into him.

"Eragon...She wants me to keep the varden as leader"he said quiety and controled.

He nodded as they headed back with her body in his hands.

Sixteen Years Later.

Drew glanced up at the starry sky, wondering where Amber was, his golden green dragon. Eragon laid on Saphira's back watching the sky with him. His female dragon came into view, breathing fire across the lake. He smirked as Saphira lifted her head glancing at twenty year old dragon, playing with her fire breath and water. She splashed both Eragon and Saphira as she dove out of the water, landing by her rider. Tonight was the night Murtagh was coming back from Ellesamera.

Another rider and dragon dove out of the sky, the dragon was a dark forest green and male with an female elf rider. Arya. Her dragon Lifaen landed gracefully beside Eragon, waiting for the other riders.There were four riders left, one was his sister Bella with her ocean blue female dragon Luna. Then there was Murtagh and Thorn, followed by Nari and his dragon Tsuki. The last rider had a golden dragon and was an elf.

There was six riders and dragons who all mated with each other.Drew liked to stay out of love affairs like Murtagh and Bella as well. After what happened with Murtagh who could blame then, however now there was peace and the only sound that night was the falling raining and the caring tears shed from Murtagh...

_The songs of the dead are the lamentations of the living._

( End )


End file.
